


not a perfect fit

by metonymy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, puking rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not perfect. The suits are just a really effective disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> For nessismore/V, a meme fill; she requested lyrics from Sara Bareilles' "Basket Case."

The gloss wore off quickly. Sure, she was still wildly attracted to Arthur, and she loved him more than she could have imagined, but all the little things she hadn’t seen before they moved in together were piling up.

Like his socks. The man would strip down at the end of the night, getting ready for bed, and along with pyjamas or just his boxers or whatever - he would leave his socks on. His trouser socks that he’d been wearing all day. And he did not understand why Ariadne might object to this.

And his routine, while not as completely regimented as she might have believed, was still such that he always rolled out of bed at six-thirty and went to make coffee. She wasn’t like him, wasn’t able to fall instantly into a deep sleep and feel just as rested by a catnap as an eight-hour snoozefest, and she was getting grumpier and grumpier by the morning.

He flossed in the living room, he didn’t move any of his fancy bath and hair products to make room for her soap and shampoo, he kept one earbud in all the time so he could listen to the BBC World Service and didn’t hear half of what she was saying -

\- but when he brushed her hair off her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and whispered _i-love-yous_ in the middle of the night, none of that seemed to matter.


End file.
